I Love You, My Dobe
by Hmntlzn
Summary: Namikaze Naruto adalah anak dari pemusik dan artis terkenal Uzumaki Kushina dan dari Pengusaha super Kaya Namikaze Minato. Memiliki saudara kembar Sakura dan kakak laki-laki Kurama. Di Keluarganya, Dia merasa di sia-siakan. FemNaru! (Bad summary! No Cover) RnR!


TITLE : I Love You My Dobe

Author : Hmntlzn

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Drama

Pairing : (Female) Naruto Uzumaki X Uchiha Sasuke

Disclaimer : NARUTO hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto

**Author** : Maafkan author untuk perbaikan fanfic author yang satunya :'( dan ini fanfic baru yang author buat bergenre romance. Walaupun sebenernya Cuma buat fun aja soalnya mood author yang naik kemarin karena sesuatu :v

**Summary** : Namikaze Naruto adalah anak dari pemusik dan artis terkenal Uzumaki Kushina dan dari Pengusaha super Kaya Namikaze Minato. Naruto memiliki saudara kembar yaitu Namikaze Sakura dan kakak laki-laki yang terpaut 3 tahun Namikaze Kurama, saudara perempuannya sangat cantik dan menjadi model ternama sedangkan kakaknya adalah jenius dalam hampir semua bidang, sementara Naruto hanya gadis tidak menarik karena tidak mengenal fashion dan memakai kacamata besar. Naruto merasa dia hanya disia-siakan oleh ayahnya ibunya dan keluarganya yang membuatnya menjadi gadis tertutup.

**~~~CHAPTER 1~~~**

AUTHOR POV

5.00 a.m

Sebuah Lagu berdering cukup keras dari sebuah smartphone, namun tak lama lagu itu berhenti karena pemiliknya sudah terbangun dari mimpi indahnya, Namun jika dia bisa memilih, dia ingin tetap berada di dalam mimpi indahnya selamanya. (jahat :3)

Dia adalah Namikaze Naruto, Gadis berumur 17 tahun yang duduk di bangku kelas 3 SMA yang sedang bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke sekolahnya. Dia cukup semangat karena hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya berada di SMA. Naruto adalah gadis biasa -mungkin terbilang cuek-. Naruto berasal dari keluarga Kaya dan terhormat, walaupun dia tidak bangga dengan itu semua. Dia memiliki saudara kembar yang membencinya dan kakak laki-laki yang mengabaikannya, dia seperti orang lain di keluarga besar ini.

Sebelum dia berangkat dia mengecek perlengkapannya, dia memakai kacamata besar walaupun dia tidak minus alias normal, dengan rambut yang dia gerai sepunggungnya dan seragam dengan jas khusus kelulusannya dan dandanan seadanya.

"Ohayou gozaimasu Okaa-sama, Otou-sama, Onii-sama, sakura" Ucap gadis itu kepada ayah dan ibunya yang sedang duduk di meja makan keluarga dengan Kembarannya dan Kakak laki-lakinya. Dia memang membenci mereka namun bukan berarti dia tidak memiliki sopan santun sehingga mengabaikan kedua orang tuanya.

"Ohayou" Balas ayahnya datar.

Lalu gadis itu pergi menuju sekolahnya, dia ingin makan bersama dengan keluarganya namun dia akan mendapatkan tatapan aneh dari ibunya dan tatapan benci dari kembarannya, walaupun kakak dan ayahnya tidak begitu peduli dengannya. Naruto selalu sarapan pagi sebelum jadwal sarapan keluarganya.

Dan jika ditanya kenapa Naruto pergi sendirian di hari kelulusannya, karena Naruto tahu jika ayah dan ibunya akan lebih memilih menghadiri acara perpisahan Sakura yang diadakan hari ini karena Naruto dan Sakura berada di sekolah yang berbeda.

**Konoha Gakuen...**

Hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya berada di Konoha Gakuen, Naruto merasa senang karena dia sudah lulus dan akan cepat keluar dari rumah itu. Karena dia ingin bekerja paruh waktu saat masuk ke universitas dan lepas dari ikatan keluarga yang membatasinya.

"Ohayou Naru-chan" Ucap seorang gadis bernama Hinata.

"Ohayou Hinata-chan" Balas Naruto.

Hinata Hyuga adalah satu-satunya Sahabat Naruto dan Hinata mengetahui bagaimana kisah Naruto di dalam keluargnya. Awalnya naruto tidak ingin bergantung pada siapapun, namun dalam salah satu kasus Naruto tahu jika Hinata 'hampir mirip' dengannya walaupun dia masih bisa tersenyum, hal yang belum bisa Naruto lakukan hingga sekarang. Tersenyum merupakan hal yang tidak penting bahkan tidak di butuhkan menurutnya. Karena hanya ada 2 orang yang tersenyum di dunia ini, pertama orang yang tersenyum dengan tulus yaitu orang yang tidak pernah merasakan sebuah penderitaan. Kedua yaitu orang yang terus tersenyum dengan kebohongan untuk menutupi penderitaan dan kebohongan mereka. Dan jika ada kategori lain, mungkin mereka hanya sekumpulan masocist gila.

"Universitas mana yang ingin kamu masuki Naru-chan?" Tanya Hinata.

"Aku mengincar beasiswa di Universitas swasta Konoha, bagaimana dengan Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto.

"Wah, Naru-chan hebat. Naru-chan pasti bisa memasukinya karena Naru-chan pintar. Aku juga ingin ke Universitas Konoha. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa aku bisa lolos karena Hinata juga ingin menemani Naru-chan" Balas Hinata.

"Arigatou Hinata-chan" ucap Naruto. Tidak lama sebuah pengumuman terdengar di penjuru sekolah -Seluruh peserta wisuda Konoha Gakuen di harap berkumpul di Auditorium karena acara akan segera dimulai-

2 jam kemudian acara itu berakhir. Namun sebelum Naruto pulang kerumah seseorang yang dia tahu menarik perhatiannya. Dia adalah Kakaknya, Namikaze Kurama yang datang di hari kelulusannya dengan penampilan yang menarik banyak pasang mata ke arahnya. Semua pasti tahu tentang si Jenius bisnis dan musik, Namikaze Kurama yang wajahnya sudah banyak dimuat di majalah maupun televisi nasional bahkan televisi dari luar negeri, bukan karena dia jenius juga tetapi dia juga tampan dengan rambut blonde mirip dengannya. Dia mengutuk kakaknya yang datang kemari tanpa penyamaran, karena seluruh sekolah hampir tidak tahu jika dia dari keluarga besar Namikaze karena Naruto masih menjaga agar nama Keluarganya tidak tercoreng karenanya.

"Ada apa kau kemari?" Tanya Naruto dingin. Untung saja dia berada di halaman samping auditorium yang cukup sepi karena peserta yang lain sedang berfoto di lapangan depan.

"Paman jiraiya memaksaku untuk datang kemari karena hari ini hari kelulusanmu" Balas Kurama tak kalah dingin.

"Sayang Sekali... Pulanglah, acaranya sudah selesai. Ayo kita pergi Hinata-chan!" Ucap Naruto dengan senyum meremehkan sementara orang yang di panggil hanya diam dengan semburan merah yang mulai muncul di pipinya.

"Naru-chan?! Oh-, baiklah" Hinata sadar jika sahabatnya memanggilnya dan mengikutinya pergi. Hinata menatap Kurama dengan wajah berbinar karena dia sangat mengagumi kakak Naruto, namun dia masih menghargai perasaan sahabatnya.

Kurama juga tidak begitu bodoh untuk tidak mengerti bagaimana sikap dingin milik adiknya itu berawal. Dia tahu jika 'itu' bukan salah Naruto, tetapi dia juga tidak bisa bilang karena itu akan menyakiti orang tuanya yang sudah berharap banyak kepada sakura dengan kata lain Kurama sendiri lebih memilih menjaga keadaan yang sekarang dan mengabaikan Naruto. Dia merasa bersalah dari lubuk hatinya. Dia gagal menjadi kakak yang baik untuk adik-adiknya.

Naruto kembali ke rumahnya yang terlihat sepi, atau mungkin ayah dan ibunya masih mengikuti acara perpisahan sakura. Itu yang dipikirkan naruto tapi...

"EH? Ah Gomen" Ucap Naruto kaget melihat pemandangan yang berada di depannya, Sakura sedang berciuman dengan seorang pria yang dia tidak ketahui. Laki-laki itu berkulit putih dengan rambut raven. Tetapi naruto berusaha menjaga ekspresi dinginnya.

"Cih, mengganggu" Ucap Sakura dengan keras, mungkin untuk menyindir Naruto yang mungkin mengganggu aktivitasnya.

Dengan ekspresi yang masih sama, dia berjalan menuju kamarnya yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka (berada di ruang tamu di lantai 1)

"Siapa?"

"Entahlah, Anggap saja hantu yang tinggal disini" ucap sakura yang masih dia dengar.

Ini adalah jamnya untuk makan sebelum jadwal makan malam keluarganya. Naruto keluar dari kamarnya dan melihat laki-laki itu sendirian di ruang tamu miliknya namun dia tetap mengabaikannya dan mulai memasak untuk dirinya sendiri. Sebenarnya dia memiliki banyak pembantu dan pekerja di rumah, tapi dia ingin mandiri untuk bekalnya kelak. Lagian dia juga suka memasak dan mencicipi berbagai rasa masakan, yang menurutnya sendiri itu unik karena Rasa masakan hampir mirip dengan Perasaan manusia. Rasanya akan enak jika proses memasaknya benar dan akan hangus dan tidak enak jika memasaknya salah.

"Kau tahu di mana letak toilet?" ucap sebuah suara dari laki-laki yang di bawa sakura tadi.

"Shiranai, Kenapa tidak bertanya dengan sakura" Balasku singkat masih fokus dengan masakan-masakanku.

"Dia sedang keluar. Dan kau masih bisa menunjukkan letaknya walaupun kau fokus dengan aktivitas memasakmu eto..." balas Sasuke yang cukup annoying dengan Naruto yang mengabaikannya. Dia tidak pernah bertemu wanita yang mengabaikannya sebelumnya. Bahkan semua wanita tunduk dengan wajah tampannya.

"Urusanmu itu urusanmu, dan bukan urusanku. Kau tidak perlu tahu namaku karena mengenalmu tidak begitu penting untukku. Kau bisa bertanya dengan pembantu yang lain bukan Arro-san? *dari arogan*" Balas Naruto dengan tatapan dingin.

"Arro? Kau tidak tahu siapa aku Dobe?" Balas sasuke angkuh.

"Aku tidak perlu tahu siapa kamu. Aku sudah mengatakannya bukan? Atau telingamu sedang ada masalah Arro-san?" Balas Naruto mulai kesal.

Naruto mengabaikan sasuke yang berbicara dengannya lalu mengambil kacamatanya yang berembun akibat uap dari sup yang dia buat.

CRACK

Kacamatanya tak sengaja terjatuh saat dia pegang dan kacanya pecah.

"Kacamataku~" Ucap Naruto menatap nanar kacamata yang sudah hancur.

"Oiiii... Kau mengabaikanku Do-" Ucapan Sasuke terhenti saat menatap wajah milik Naruto yang terlihat jelas.

"Tidak! Tutup Matamu Bodoh" Teriak Naruto melempar kain lap ke wajah tampannya dan segera berlari meniggalkan dapur setelah mematikan kompornya.

"Apa ini? Baunya busuk" Sasuke menggerutu karena kain lap yang naruto lempar. Sasuke ingin memaki perempuan itu tapi dia sudah menghilang dari hadapannya. Tapi wajah perempuan itu sangat cantik, bahkan bisa membuatnya mematung beberapa detik. Sekarang sasuke percaya bahwa pepatah -Don't judge a book by it's cover- itu benar.

"Memalukan" Gumam Naruto yang sudah berada di kamarnya. Dia harus membeli kacamata baru, karena kacamata yang pecah tadi adalah kacamata cadangan miliknya yang terakhir.

**Message to: Hinata chan**

Hinata chan, bisakah kau membelikankau kacamata yang seperti milikku sekarang? Aku akan membayarmu nanti. Tolong!

**Message from: Hinata chan**

Apa kamu merusak kacamatamu lagi Naru chan? Baiklah, tunggu saja. Tunggu aku di kafe dekat rumahmu 2 jam lagi. Aku sedang menunggu cucianku hehe~

**Message to: Hinata chan**

Arigatou Hinata chan :')

Naruto berharap laki-laki itu sudah pergi dan anggota keluarganya belum pulang. Naruto melihat ke arah jam dinding di kamarnya. Sepertinya ini saatnya menjemput hinata. Tapi saat dia berjalan beberapa langkah dari kamarnya dia melihat Kakaknya Kurama yang menatapnya tajam.

"Apa?" ucap Naruto dingin.

"Ah, Hanya terkejut saja saat kau tidak memakai kacamata" Balas kakaknya.

Naruto terkejut kakaknya menjawab pertanyaannya walaupun hanya 'apa'

"Hnnn" Balas Naruto datar.

Naruto mengambil masker di sekat ruang tamu dan ayah, ibu, sakura dan pria itu masih mengobrol di sana, tapi pandangan mereka mengarah pada Naruto.

"Okaeri Otou-sama, Okaa-sama" Ucap Naruto datar. Lalu mengambil masker dan berjalan pergi.

**Hachibi Cafe...**

"Naru chan" Ucap Hinata yang melihat Naruto sudah datang.

"Hinata chan, arigatou" Ucap Naruto sambil melepas maskernya dan memasang kacamata berframe besar.

"Aku bingung kenapa Naru chan memakai kacamata, padahal Naru chan sangat cantik dan anggun jika tidak memakai kacamata" Ucap sahabatnya.

"Aku tidak peduli... Aku akan menaktrirmu sekalian" Balas Naruto.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja. Aku bersyukur memiliki teman -yang sudah naruto anggap sebagai keluarga- sepertimu"

**2 Minggu Kemudian...**

Hasil pengumuman penerimaan mahasiswa baru di universitas konoha. Dan Naruto berhasil mendapatkan beasiswa penuh jurusan kedokteran di universitas ternama ini berkat kerja kerasnya. Dan Hinata juga berhasil masuk ke universitas ini setelah belajar mati-matian.

"Omedeto Hinata chan" Ucap naruto kepada sahabatnya yang sangat senang.

"Selamat juga Naru chan"

**Message from**: Kuramanii-sama

Selamat kau bisa masuk jurusan kedokteran dengan beasiswa. Aku menunggumu di Ruang music di gedung belakang universitas.

"Ada apa Naru chan?" Tanya Hinata.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok, Hinata chan bisa pulang duluan. Aku ingin sekalian membeli kacamata cadangan untukku" Ucap Naruto.

"Oh... Sampai bertemu 1 minggu lagi Naru chan" Ucap Hinata.

"Hemmnn. Sampai jumpa"

Naruto berjalan ke ruang musik yang sudah di beritahu kakaknya, dia juga cukup penasaran kenapa kakaknya ingin berbicara dengannya. Kakaknya yang dingin dan cuek itu! walau kakaknya bersikap dingin kepada semuanya, bukan hanya dengan Naruto.

Naruto mendengar suara piano yang sangat indah dari Ruang Musik itu. Dia membuka pintu ruangan itu, dan orang yang memainkannya juga berhenti. Dia adalah kakaknya sendiri.

"Ah, kau sudah datang" ucapnya mempause pekerjaannya.

"Ada apa?" Ucap Naruto datar.

"Aku ingin merekrutmu ke dalam Klubku" balas kakaknya yang sekarang berurusan dengan note lagu.

"Hanya itu? Aku pulang" ucap Naruto. Tapi saat dia ingin melangkah pergi, tangan kakaknya menahannya.

"Aku menyerah, Baiklah aku minta maaf imouto. Aku tahu jika itu bukan salahmu dan aku hanya membiarkannya. Aku membuatmu mende-" sebelum Kurama menyelesaikan kata-katanya...

PLAKKKK

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di wajah tampan Kurama. Tapi dia memang pantas mendapatkannya.

"Ku-Kurama-san?" 2 orang mahasiswi yang baru saja masuk di ruang musikpun kaget dengan kejadian ini.

"Apa yang kau lakuk-" ucap salah satu mahasiswa itu terpotong karena ucapan Naruto yang keras kepada Kurama.

"Maafkan aku? Lalu apa yang kau lakukan sekarang? mengatakan Semuanya kepada mereka? Itu tidak akan mengubah apapun. Kau tidak sebodoh itu bukan?" Teriak Naruto.

"Maafkan aku, aku terbawa suasana. Hanya saja-" Ucap Naruto terpotong.

"Bisakah kalian berdua meninggalkan kami berdua?" ucap Kurama kepada dua mahasiswi yang mengganggu acara mereka.

"Ha-Hai, maafkan kami" Ucap kedua mahasiswi itu lalu pergi.

"Tidak masalah jika kamu membenciku, Aku tahu jika kamu pasti membenci kami yang membuatmu menderita selama ini." Ucap Kurama pada adiknya dan menarik tangan adiknya lalu memeluknya.

Setetes air mulai keluar dari mata Naruto, ya dia sedang menangis. Walaupun dia sendiri cukup tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa menangis hanya karena ini.

"Arigatou" Ucap Naruto.

Kurama merasa lega mendengar ucapan adiknya. Bagaimanapun Naruto hanya seorang gadis yang masih muda yang mempunyai hak untuk mendapatkan kehidupan yang terbaik untuknya.

**Rumah Namikaze...**

Hari ini Naruto mulai mengemasi barangnya, dia juga sudah mendapatkan apartemen yang cukup murah dan kerja sambilan yang dekat dengan apartemennya dengan gaji yang lumayan.

Tok tok tok

"Kuramanii-sama?" ucap Naruto yang melihat kakaknya sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Ingin makan malam bersama?"

"Nanti saja. Aku masih sibuk." Balas Naruto.

Kurama menatap adiknya bingung saat megemasi barang-barangnya.

"Kenapa kau mengemasi semua barang-barangmu?" tanya Kurama.

"Aku berencana untuk tinggal di apartemen dan kerja paruh waktu" Balas Naruto.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku? Aku bisa memberimu kunci Apartemenku" Balas Kurama yang cukup kaget dengan rencana adiknya yang baru dia ketahui.

"Apa aku tidak memberitahumu? Aku akan tinggal bersama teman baikku. Terimakasih tawarannya" Ucap Naruto.

"Kau tidak memberitahu mereka?" Tanya Kurama.

"Tidak perlu, Lagian selama ini mereka juga menganggapku sebagai orang lain atau hantu gentayangan. Aku juga ingin hidup mandiri"

"Kau yakin? Pikirkanlah kembali Naru" Kurama nampak hawatir dengan adiknya.

"Aku sudah memikirkan ini beratus-ratus kali sejak aku di smp"

"Tapi, jika ada sesuatu kau harus menghubungiku. Mengerti?" Ucap Kakaknya.

"Aku mengerti. Lagian kita bisa bertemu setiap hari di universitas"

"Aku juga ingin memberitahumu jika Sakura juga berada di universitas yang sama. Tapi dia mengambil jurusan Seni" Ucap Kurama.

"Oh" Naruto hanya membalasnya singkat.

Pagi menjelang, dan Naruto sudaah bersiap untuk pergi ke apartemennya. Dia juga sudah sarapan dengan Kurama sebelum ayah, ibu dan sakura.

"Ohayou Otou-sama, Okaa-sama, Sakura" Ucap Naruto.

"Ohayou" Balas ayahnya singkat.

"Kurama, Kenapa kamu tidak ikut sarapan?" Tanya Kushina.

"Aku sudah sarapan dengan Naru. Aku akan ikut membantu Naru pagi ini." Balas kakaknya.

"Arigatou gozaimasu Kuramanii *bahasa formal*" Balas Naruto senang namun tetap pada ekspresi datarnya.

"Membantu?" Tanya Minato.

"Aku membantu dengan barang-barangnya. Naru ingin pindah ke apartemen dan bekerja paruh waktu" Ucap Kurama.

"Syukurlah, tidak ada yang menggangguku" Ucap sakura yang mungkin sengaja.

"Apa maksudmu? Keluarga Namikaze melakukan kerja paruh waktu?" Ucap Kushina geram.

"Apa Okaa-sama masih memanggapku Namikaze? Seorang yang okaa-sama anggap sebagai aib? Tenang saja okaa-sama, aku tidak akan membawa nama Namikaze" Ucap Naruto.

"Naruto!" Lerai Minato.

"Mulai sekarang aku tidak akan merepotkan kalian lagi. Terimakasih atas semua PERLAKUAN yang kalian berikan untuk Naru dan terimakasih kuramanii" Ucap Naruto lalu tersenyum.

"Tunggu Naruto" Ucap Ayahnya yang dia abaikan.

**3 hari kemudian Konoha University...**

"Naru chan" Ucap Hinata yang datang dengan seorang wanita.

Hinata sudah pindah dengannya kemarin. Tetapi dia dan hinata berada di jurusan yang berbeda dan tentu saja mereka bisa bertemu di universitas ketika jam pengajar sudah selesai.

"Hinata chan, siapa dia?" tanya Naruto.

"Dia Yamanaka Ino-san" ucap Hinata.

"Yamanaka Ino-desu. Kamu bisa memanggilku Ino eto..." ucap Ino. Dia memiliki rambut yang warnanya sama dengan Naruto.

"Kirigaya Naruto, kamu bisa memanggilku Naruto" Ucap Naruto, sebenarnya dia tidak begitu peduli dengan orang yang baru dia kenal, tapi ini demi sahabatnya.

"Naru" Ucap Kurama yang datang ke arah mereka dan tentu saja menarik banyak pasang mata.

"Kuramanii" ucap Naruto keceplosan, seharusnya dia idak memanggil kakaknya.

"Nii?" tanya Ino.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Kurama datar.

"Yamanaka Ino-san. Aku dan Kuramanii sudah seperti keluarga. Ne hinata chan?" Ucap Naruto ber sweatdrop sementara Hinata hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Uso... Jadi Naru-san sudah berteman dengan Kurama-senpai? Kakkoi~ Senpai.. boleh minta tanda tangan?" Ucap Ino *Fangirl mode ON*.

"Aku tidak mau" Balas Kurama menolak.

'Hebat, dia langsung menolak. Dimana pride miliknya?' batin Hinata yang hanya memperhatikan idolanya.

"Naru, Pulang dari kelas, aku akan menunggumu di tempat biasa. Jangan lupakan surat pernyataan klubku" Balas kakaknya datar lalu pergi.

"Hnnn"

"Jadi Naru-san satu Klub juga dengan Kurama-senpai. Urayamashii aku harap bisa berteman baik dengan Kalian" Ucap Ino.

**#Ruang Musik**

"Jadi kamu ingin mendaftar klub musik?" Ucap seorang mahasiswi A yang diatas Naruto alias senpainya.

"Hai" Balas Naruto datar.

"Ara, Bukankah dia yang menampar Kurama-san?" Ucap seorang Mahasiswi B yang datang ke arahnya.

"Apa, Jadi dia wanita yang berani menampar Kurama-san? Berani sekali dia, padahal hanya seorang mahasiswa baru" Ucap mahasiswi A itu yang menatap Naruto dengan tatapan penuh ketidak sukaan.

"Benar, Kenapa dia mendaftar kemari setelah memukul ketua klub? Apa dia mau mencari masalah?" Timpal Mahasiswi B.

"Keluar, aku tidak menerima permintaan pendaftaranmu" Balas Mahasiswi A.

"Jangan mengusir seseorang yang aku undang kemari tanpa tahu apapun" Ucap Kurama datang kearah Naruto dan anggota klubnya.

"Tapi kemarin dia..." Ucap Mahasiswi B yang mendapat tatapan tajam dari Kurama.

"Gomenasai Kurama-san" Ucap Mahasiswi A.

"Semua anggota klub yang baru sudah berkumpul. Kau yang terakhir" Balas Kakaknya masih dengan ekspresi yang sama.

"Gomenasai Kuramanii, tadi kami bertiga sempat makan siang di kantin kampus"

"Tidak masalah. Kau masuk ke klubku hanya untuk menghindari pemeriksaan kampus saja bukan? Karena kampus mewajibkan mahasiswanya untuk mengikuti sebuah kegiatan, aku akan membantumu" Ucap Kakaknya.

"Arigatou" Balas Naruto.

"Dia adalah anggota terakhir kita. Kita akan mulai kegiatan dengan Perkenalan" Ucap Kurama.

Tetapi Mata Naruto mengarah pada seorang laki-laki berambut raven yang sedang menatap keluar jendela. Hingga laki-laki itu menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Mulai dari Pojok -berarti sasuke yang dekat jendela-" Ucap Kakaknya

"Kyaa~ Sasuke-kun. Aku beruntung dapat masuk di klub musik" Ucap Gadis 1.

"Benar, Sasuke-kun sangat tampan" Balas Gadis 2.

"Aku beruntung bisa bermain alat musik" Ucap Gadis 3.

"Sepertinya aku harus meminta fotonya" Ucap Gadis 4.

Semua perempuan yang berada di sekitar Naruto ternyata fangirl milik laki-laki itu. Berisik!

"Uchiha Sasuke, Anak tunggal dari Sasuke comp. Dan kalian sudah mengerti pekerjaanku sebagai model dan vocalis dari band Akatsuki. Hal Kesukaanku adalah yang baik untukku, Hal yang aku benci adalah seseorang yang mengabaikanku dan seseorang yang selalu mengikutiku dan Hobyku adalah bermain Gitar. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu minna-san" ucap laki-laki raven itu.

NARUTO POV

Semuanya sudah memperkenalkan diri. Hanya 12 anggota yang di terima termasuk aku. Dan saatnya giliranku.

"Namaku Nam-Kirigaya Naruto, Aku menyukai orang yang peduli denganku. Aku hampir membenci semua hal termasuk seseorang yang sok tahu. Hobyku belajar dan memasak. Dan aku tidak bisa bermain musik, jangan memaksaku untuk memainkannya" Ucapku datar.

Semua menatapku tajam, mungkin mereka bingung bagaimana aku bisa berada di klub musik bahkan aku sendiri tidak memiliki hoby yang berkaitan dengan musik dan tidak bisa bermain musik, sebenarnya aku bisa bermain beberapa alat musik tapi aku tidak ingin mengikuti hal-hal yang merepotkan bagiku, karena aku memiliki pekerjaan paruh waktu.

"Kita akan mulai bekerja besok, karena 2 bulan lagi ada festival besar-besaran oleh kampus. Dan akan ada banyak orang yang menantikan penampilan kita. Jadi aku minta kerjasama kalian. Untuk hari pertama kalian kalian akan kami bebaskan dan mengenal anggota lainnya. Jika ada pertanyaan, tanyakan langsung padaku." Ucap Kuramanii.

Seorang gadis menaikkan selah satu tangannya untuk bertanya "Kurama-senpai, Apa senpai sudah memiliki pacar?" Tanya Gadis A.

"Aku tidak akan memiliki pacar hingga 4 tahun lagi" Balas kakakku.

"Bisakah aku meminta foto Kurama-senpai?" Tanya Gadis B.

"Aku benci berfoto"

"Ja, Kalau begitu senpai, bagaimana kriteria senpai menerima anggota klub musik? Kenapa Naruto-san yang tidak bisa bermain musik bisa masuk ke klub musik?" tanya Laki-laki raven yang bernama sasuke itu.

"Aku memilihnya secara pribadi. Apa menjadi masalah untukmu Sasuke-kun?" Ucap Kuramanii.

Aku lupa jika Laki-laki itu tahu identitasku sebenarnya.

"Jika senpai tidak ada masalah, maka aku juga" Ucap sasuke.

"Kalian bisa memainkan alat musik kesukaan kalian" Ucap Kuramanii yang mendatangiku yang duduk di barisan belakang.

"Ini..." Ucap Kuramanii memberikanku jus kaleng.

"Arigatou" Balasku.

"Kau bisa kemari kapanpun atau keluar kapanpun. Kemarin aku tidak bisa menjadi kakak yang baik untukmu. Jadi sekarang aku akan menjadi kakak terbaik untuk Naru lagi" Ucap Kuramanii sambil mengusap pelan rambutku dengan tersenyum. Hal yang biasa dia lakukan saat aku masih sangat kecil.

**-FLASHBACK-**

"Kuramanii-sama, Otou-sama, Okaa-sama, Sakura! Dimana kalian?" Teriakku saat aku bermain petak umpet dengan Kuramanii, ayah, ibu dan sakura.

Aku pergi ke dapur dan melihat okaa-sama yang bersembunyi disana.

"Aku menemukan OKaa-sama" Ucapku senang.

"Oh tidak! Naru chan menemukanku. Bagaimana mungkin... Aku kalah." Ucap Okaa-sama lalu menggelitikiku.

"Hahaha Okaa haha-sama ge haha li. Berhen haha tii hahaha" Ucapku memohon.

"Okaa-sama akan berhenti jika Naru chan mencium kaa-sama" Ucap Okaa-sama.

Chup. Aku mencium pipi Okaa-sama.

"Ayo kita mencari ayahmu" Teriak Okaa-sama dengan semangat.

Kami pergi ke kamarku. Dan melihat seseorang tertidur di atasnya dengan warna rambut yang mirip denganku.

"Okaa-sama, Otou-sama tidak bersembunyi. Tetapi tertidur di kamar Naru" Bisikku di telinga ibuku.

"Hoho, Kita harus membangunkannya" Ucap Ibuku dengan senyum evilnya.

"Hai" balasku.

Aku mengambil Drum dan microfon -boongan- di lemari mainanku dan menaiki kasurku.

"OTOU-SAMA, BANGUN!" Teriakku dengan Microfon dan memukul drum yang aku bawa.

"Naru! Berhenti... Telinga Otou-sama akan hancur. Tidak! Telinga Otou-sama tidak bisa mendengarkan apapun" Ucapa Otou-sama dengan akting yang serius.

Dengan cepat aku membuang drum dan microfon mainanku.

"Tidak... Telinga Otou-sama Sakit" Ucapku hawatir.

"Haaa... Apa yang kau katakan Naru-chan? Otou-sama tidak bisa mendengar Naru-chan" Balas ayah.

"Hiks Okaa-sama, Otou hiks sama... telinga hiks Otou-sama hiks tidak bisa hiks mendengar na hiks Naru lagi hiks Uwaaaa" Ucapku menangis dan berlari ke arah ibuku.

"Mungkin akan sembuh jika Naru chan mencium Otou-sama" Balas Okaa-sama.

"Hontou?" Tanyaku masih terisak.

Dengan cepat aku berlari ke arah Otou-sama dan mencium pipinya.

"Naru minta maaf, Apa telinga otou-sama sudah tidak sakit?" Ucapku masih terisak.

"Otou-sama sudah sembuh, Otou-sama bisa mendengar Naru chan lagi" Ucap Otou-sama lalu menggelitikiku lagi.

"Kyaa Otou-sama, hentikan hahaha" Ucapku.

"Hai hai, ayo kita mencari Kuramanii-sama" Ucap ayah lalu menggendongku.

Kami pergi menuju Perpustakaan kecil di rumah kami tapi Kuramanii tidak ada di sana. Lalu kami melihat Kurama nii yang sedang membaca buku di bawah pohon di taman belakang.

"Naru menemukan Onii-sama" Ucapku berlari.

"Naru chan jangan berlari berbaha-"

BRUKKKK

Sebelum Okaa-sama menyelesaikan ucapannya aku sudah terjatuh.

"Uwaaaaa hiksss sakit" Tangisku ditempat saat melihat kakiku yang berdarah.

Kuramanii menggendongku menuju kursi di taman kami. Sementara ayahku dan ibuku mengambil kotak P3K

"Berhenti menangis Princess, Lihat. Pangeran memberikan es krim untuk Princess yang cantik ini" Ucap Kuramanii memberiku semuah eskrim, yang membuatku berhenti menangis.

"Adik yang pintar" Ucap Kuramanii-sama sambil mengusap rambutku pelan.

"Okaa-sama akan mengobati luka Naru" Ucap Okaa-sama.

"Sakura? Kita belum bisa menemukan Sakura chan" Ucapku.

"Dia pasti sudah keluar" Balas Otou-sama.

Lalu Okaa-sama membersihkan lukaku.

"Kenapa Naru chan tidak menangis?" Tanya Okaa-sama.

"Pangeran memberiku Eskrim" Balasku.

"Pangeran?" tanya Otou-sama bingung.

"Kuramanii-sama yang memberiku eskrim. Aku ingin menikah dengan Onii-sama saat Naru sudah besar. Onii-sama sangat tampan seperti Otou-sama, dan Naru akan cantik seperti Okaa-sama" Ucapku Inosen.

"Hai hai Hime-sama" Ucap Kuramanii sambil mencium pipiku.

"Naru chan benar-benar lucu" Ucap Otou sama.

Dan Itu semua tidak bertahan lama...

**-FLASHBACK END-**

**~~~TBC~~~**

Sepertinya ini akan menjadi fanfic yang cukup panjang readers! Maafkan author jika banyak typo, atau hal yang tidak mengenakkan lain. Dan masalah Pairing masih tetep sama FemNaru dan Sasuke walau belum ada SasuNaru moment di chapter pertama. Semoga kalian Suka.

**RnR sangat di hargai!**

Dan buat silent readers : Terimakasih sudah membaca fanfic abal-abal ini. Lain kali jangan 'silent' ya kalau baca haha :)


End file.
